1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an endoprosthesis for cancer damaged hip bones. More particularly it relates to a prosthetic pelvis made in two parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of endoprostheses have been used to replace the damaged ball of the femur and/or the acetabular socket of the hip bone when these parts are damaged or deteriorate and do not properly function. In cancer damaged hip bones, a large portion of the bony structure of the hip bone is attacked by cancer and is thus incapable of supporting a prosthetic hip socket in the usual manner. In such cases a unique bone substitute must be formed which includes a recess in the distal portion to receive a prosthetic hip socket. The forming of individual endoprostheses of this type is costly and takes too long a time.
It is known to first form a model of the bone portion to be substituted using x-rays, in particular computer tomography, and then to form the endoprosthesis from the model.